


Insomnia

by Cryptid_Five



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddles, Love Confessions, Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five
Summary: MC, unable to sleep, goes to Mammon for help. Fluffy goodness ensues.
Relationships: Gender-neutral MC/ Mammon, MC/Mammon, Reader/Mammon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 308





	Insomnia

You reached out to knock on the door, but hesitated. Was it really a good idea to wake him up at this hour? Should you just go back to your room instead?  
You knocked anyways, and his muffled voice came from inside the room, "What d'ya want? Don't ya know what time it is?"  
"Mammon? Can I come in?" You called, and there was a moment of silence before footsteps approaching the door. 

The Avatar of Greed opened the door, leaning against the doorframe, barely awake, "Ya better have a damn good explanation for waking me up in the middle of the night," He said.  
"I'm sorry. I can't sleep," You explained, "Can I stay in here with you?"   
Surprise flickered across his face, before a more neutral expression replaced it, and he sighed, "Come on," He grumbled, turning and heading to the bed.

You followed after him, climbing in next to him. Despite having half of the massive bed to sleep on, you found yourself scooting closer to the demon, until you were practically pressed up against him.  
"What's the big idea, crowding me like that? Ya got all that perfectly good bed space over there," He half complained, half teased.   
"You're warm," You murmur, ignoring him. Being this close, you notice the smell of his cologne still lingers on his skin.   
"Roll over, will ya? Every time you breathe it tickles the back of my neck," He says, and you roll over so your back is to his.

He mumbles something, and you're surprised to feel arms wrap around your waist and hold you close to him.  
"Needy little human, waking me up in the middle of the night," Mammon grumbles, "It's a good thing you're cute..."  
You smile at his words, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."   
He yawns, and nestles his head in the crook of your neck, "Go to sleep, unless you wanna have massive dark circles under your eyes like Belphie."  
That night, you slept better than you had all week, maybe even all month.

When you awake, you find you're not alone in bed. The figure curled up next to you radiates warmth, and a pair of arms are wrapped around your waist, holding you close to them. When you turn your head and glance over your shoulder, you see a head of messy white hair.  
Mammon.  
You smile to yourself, remembering that your insomnia had brought you to his room. You can feel his soft breathing against your skin as his head is nestled into the crook of your neck.  
There's a soft murmur in your ear, and he shifts, pulling you closer. You lay like this for what feels like an eternity, yet all too short at the same time, enjoying how comfortable you are, how right this feels.

When he eventually stirs again, a contented sigh comes from him, "Good morning," You say softly.  
"Mornin," He murmurs against your skin.  
He makes no move to let go of you, and you don't mind that at all. "How'd ya sleep?"   
"Best night's sleep I've had in awhile. Thank you for letting me stay with you, Mammon."

You eventually pull away from his grasp, only to roll over to face him. You take him by surprise when you lean in and press your lips to his, reaching a hand over to card fingers through his messy bedhead.   
When you pull away, he's staring at you, wide awake now, face painted with a gorgeous blush. You smile at him, "I love you, Mammon," You admit, and his blush deepens.  
"What d'ya think you're doing, kissing me and saying stuff like that?" He asks.  
"It just felt right," You explain, "Did you not like that?"  
"I, uh, I didn't say that," The Avatar of Greed blurts out, and you can't help but laugh.  
"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," You coo, and you swear his face is glowing red now.  
"Would you like me to kiss you again?"

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I haven't written anything in ages! Life's been crazy lately, what with the virus going on, spring break, college moving online, and on top of that, I just moved out of my parents' house and in with a friend last Thursday. 
> 
> This was totally inspired and written due to my own insomnia. I'm still getting used to living in a new place, and this was totally written at 4:00 am while lying in bed, wishing that I could fall asleep.
> 
> Much love and thanks,   
> Cryptid_Five


End file.
